Gundam reSEED
by EvenAngels
Summary: Gundam reSEED An altered retelling of Gundam Seed Disclaimer: I do not own, and am in no way affiliated with the owners of the Gundam franchise. Only the original characters and elements in this fan fiction belong to me.
1. Chapter 1

**Gundam reSEED**

An altered retelling of Gundam Seed

Disclaimer: I do not own, and am in no way affiliated with the owners of the Gundam franchise. Only the original characters and elements in this fan fiction belong to me.

Author Notes: Please note that I will be using the Japanese versions of names, such as Tori instead of Birdie. I will also be toning down the "super powerful" Mobile Suits such as the Freedom and Justice.

** Phase 1 – A False Peace**

"Tori!"

A small green and yellow robotic bird flew gently but swiftly through the air inside the Heliopolis colony. The false sunlight beamed down upon the city. In a park on the western side, a young boy lay sleeping inside a small wooden shelter, his laptop showing a news a broadcast.

"Kira!"

The boy woke suddenly to the call of his name to see three people in front of him. The youngest, Tolle Koenig, lent forward and placed his arm on Kira's shoulder. The other two, a girl named Miriallia Haw and a slightly older boy named Jason Riggs, stood at the entrance of shelter. Jason covered his eyes from the glare of the light as Kira swung himself round to face the group.

"What's up?" asked Jason, smiling.  
"You shouldn't be sleeping Kira, Professor Kato will scold you if he finds out…" added Miriallia.

Kira moved his hand to his forehead and leant forward onto his elbow. A look of exhaustion filled his face.

"So, what were you doing sleeping?" continued Tolle.  
"The assignment the Professor gave me is so tiring! I needed a break…" replied Kira  
"Well," said Miriallia, "he asked us to send you over to the lab when we found you."  
"I guess he has something else he wants me to do…"

Kira sighed, and turned his attention to the news broadcast. Kaoshiung was being shown, or rather, the battle that was taking place there.

"What's on?" asked Jason.  
"Kaohsiung…" replied Kira.

Miriallia tilted her head, as if she was in deep thought.

"Koashiung's pretty close to Orb, isn't it?"

Everyone turned to face Miriallia as she spoke. She was right, it was close.

"But, Orb's neutral. They won't ever attack us…" said Tolle.  
"Well, if that's the case, I'm sure it'll be alright."

Jason turned on the spot and walked a few steps away from the shelter before speaking.

"Well, come on guys, we gotta get to the lab."

Kira nodded and pressed the power button on his laptop. The screen shrunk into the base of it, and Kira put it in his backpack before standing. The group began to walk off when the artificial wind picked up into a slightly breeze.

Outside the colony, an Earth Alliance cruiser was entering final docking procedures. On the bridge, the Captain breathed a sigh of relief and turned toward the young Lieutenant next to him.

"Well, that marks the end of this ship's service. We made in one peace thanks to you, Lieutenant Flaga."  
"I wasn't that much help. Besides, ZAFT didn't exactly make much of an attempt to stop us."

The Captain chuckled.

"Probably because they knew you were here, Lieutenant."

The Lieutenant sniggered and looked through the screen into the dark reaches of space. A group of young men glided up to the Captain and saluted. The eldest of the group spoke with a firm voice.

"Well then, Captain. May we take our leave?"  
"Feel free. Good luck."  
"Thank you, Captain."

The men saluted once again, then drifted off through the door at the back of the Bridge.

"Is it okay to let them go unguarded?" asked Lieutenant Flaga.  
"Now that we're here, I believe so."  
"Because it's neutral?"  
"Correct."  
"Very well. I shall take my leave too. Captain."

The Lieutenant saluted. He spun round and exited through a second door at the rear of the Bridge. The Captain sat back in his chair and sighed once again.

Inside the colony, Kira and his friends approached the automated car terminal. Ahead of them was a red headed girl in a pink dress, standing next to two other girls, all of whom were laughing in a friendly manner. One of the other two girls spotted Miriallia and called her over.

"Milly! You'd know! What's in Flay's letter?"  
"Letter?" replied Miriallia.  
"Yeah, Flay got a letter from Sai!"  
"Really!?"

The girl in the pink dress turned to face the pair with a look of annoyance on her face. Just then, two men and a woman approached from behind.

"If you are going to get on, may we?" asked the woman.  
"Oh…erm… sure, go ahead..." said Kira.

The group moved out of the way and the three adults boarded the car and shot off into the distance. The girl in pink dress, Flay, flicked her head back before speaking.

"Forget it, I'm going!"

She clambered into the next car in a mild tantrum, followed quickly by the other two girls who were with her. As they sped off Tolle stepped forward and faced Kira whilst Jason moved next to him and placed his arm on Kira's shoulder.

"A letter from Sai, eh? I guess you've got some competition, eh Kira?" said Tolle.  
"A little competitions always good…" added Jason.

Kira just shook the pair off and the four of them entered the next car. Ahead of them, the three adults were enjoying the air rushing past them. One of the men spoke in a deep, yet nervous voice.

"It sure is peaceful here."  
"Yes, but kids that age are already being sent to the front lines…" replied the woman.

An a ZAFT cruiser, stationed behind a drifting asteroid near Heliopolis, a man in a white commander's uniform, with long blonde hair and a mask covering the top half of face stood over a chart of the area.

The ship's Captain floated over to him and began to speak.

"The Council's reply is late. Something must be wrong."  
"Stop looking so serious Ades."  
"But, Commander Creuset, something doesn't feel right…"  
"You are correct that it is late, but for now, all we can do is wait and let the team do their job."

Commander Creuset turned toward the ship's screen and gazed upon Heliopolis.

"They won't fail."

Unknown to the inhabitants of Heliopolis, a group of young ZAFT soldiers were breaking through the security code locks to enter the maintenance shafts. As the shaft's blast door opened, the soldiers were faced with a grid of detection lasers. However, the beams were designed for Mobile Armours and machines of a similar size, they would be easy to get past for a human.

Meanwhile, Kira and his friends had reached the door to Professor Kato's lab room. Jason grasped the handle to the brilliant white door, and upon opening it, was surprised to be greeted by Sai Argyle, Kuzzey Buskirk and an unknown person wearing a long coat and hat standing in the corner. The Professor himself was nowhere to be seen.

As the group walked in, Tolle approached Sai.

"Who's that?" asked Tolle.  
"No idea, they were told to wait here for the Professor."  
"Oh, fair enough… Anyway, about that letter you gave to Flay!"

Sai rolled his eyes and turned away. The stranger in corner shook their head before averting their gaze to the many computers in the room, as well as the small exoskeleton in the centre.

All of a sudden, in the colony's security section, a warning alarm went off. The ZAFT ship that was stationed at the meteorite was approaching, alongside another, identical ship. The head of security grabbed the communication system's speaker with great haste.

"This is the Orb colony, Heliopolis, to the ZAFT ships. You are infringing on our area of space. Please turn back immediately!"

One of the security personnel's faces filled with fear as they turned to their superior.

"Sir! The ships are emitting communication jamming! This is an act of war!"

The head of security was stunned. He lost the ability to move or speak, and simply floated in shock.

In the maintenance shafts, the group of young soldiers began placing explosives in various parts of the colony, including around an unidentified, white battleship. The ZAFT ships drew ever closer.

Onboard the first of them, Commander Creuset lifted his right arm, and flicked out his fingers toward Heliopolis. Within an instant, four GINN mobile suits launched from the ships and headed toward the colony. The soldiers exited the maintenance shafts and found themselves on a cliff edge, and readied their machine guns.

Heliopolis began to scramble all the military units they had, which didn't amount to much. Lieutenant Flaga dived into his Mobile Armour, followed by two other Earth Alliance soldiers, and launched into the battle, followed by the cruiser he had travelled to the colony on.

Bullets were flying in every direction, illuminating the empty space around the colony. ZAFT's mobile suits were making short work of the Heliopolis defence team's mobile armours.

Inside the colony the explosives detonated, shaking the entire structure. Dust and debris filled the shafts. The room where the young men who had departed the Earth Alliance ship were staying was destroyed in an instant, killing each of them. The unidentified battleship was battered by falling debris, and the Earth Alliance's quarters were blown to pieces, killing almost twenty officers.

Kira stood up in shock, as Jason looked around wildly. Sai opened the door to exit the room just as the evacuation alarm sounded. Everyone in the room headed toward the evacuation stairwell. As Sai opened the door to the stairs, the group were amazed to see hundreds of people leaving the building.

"What's happening?" asked Sai.  
"ZAFT's attacking!" said one of the evacuees.  
"What!?" said Tolle.

The stranger who had been in the room with them began to look around the area before running off down the corridor to the left. Kira noticed them running away and went to follow them.

"Hey you! Wait!"  
"Kira! Where are you going!?" shouted Jason.  
"I'll be back in a minute!"

Jason looked back toward the stairs as Tolle and the others started climbing them. He sighed, shook his head, then ran after Kira. Another explosion occurred, covering the stairwell entrance with rubble. The blast sent Jason flying forward, hitting the ground hard. He looked up to see Kira running after the stranger.

As the stranger turned a corner Kira caught up and grabbed their left arm.

"Where are you going?" shouted Kira.  
"Why did you follow me!? Go back to the stairs!"

Jason staggered round the corner.

"Can't do that now…" Jason continued, "the entrance has been blocked."

The stranger let out a slightly high pitched grunt of anger. Another explosive detonated. The corridor they were in before turning the corner filled with smoke, and a rush of wind blew the stranger's hat off, revealing a girl with shoulder length blonde hair.

"A… girl?" said Kira.  
"What the hell did you think I was!?" screamed the girl.  
"Forget it, let's just get moving!" said Jason.

Kira, still holding the girls arm, pulled her along with him as the trio ran toward the corridor's exit. To their surprise, they wound up on a gangway above three inactive mobile suits. Earth Alliance soldiers and engineers were locked in gunfire with ZAFT soldiers. Jason heard someone scream "the suits have entered the colony!"

The girl knelt down, tears in her eyes.

"Earth's new mobile suits… No… Father you traiter!"

Her scream drew the attention of a female engineer, who instinctively turned and fired, barely missing the trio. Kira picked the girl up and the three of them ran toward an alcove that housed the entrances to the evacuation shelters. Kira pressed the button on the speaker.

"Hey, open up!"  
"What? There's still someone out there?"

The voice from the speaker sounded full of fear and regret.

"Yes, three of us!" said Kira.  
"Three? We're already full…"

Kira's eyes widened for a second, before an expression of determination filled his face.

"Then just take one! A girl!"  
"… Understood. I'm sorry."

An elevator rose up behind a transparent shield, which subsequently opened. Kira pushed the girl in.

"Wait! What are you doing!"  
"Get in! You'll be safe!" said Kira.  
"But…!"  
"Just get in, we'll be fine!" shouted Jason as the shield shut once again, and the elevator took the girl down to the shelters.

"So what now?" asked Jason.  
"We'll have to try over there!"

The pair ran out of the alcove and back onto the gangway. Whilst running, Kira noticed a ZAFT soldier sneaking up behind the female engineer who was standing on one of the mobile suits.

"Behind you!"

The engineer span round and dropped down just in time to avoid being shot, and returned fire, killing the soldier. Below her, one of her friends was shot and killed. She turned back to face the other ZAFT soldiers and opened fire, killing two of them before turning her attention back to Kira and Jason.

"You two! Get down here!"  
"We'll go to the shelter over there!" shouted Kira.  
"The entrance is blocked!" replied the engineer.

Jason and Kira looked at one another before jumping over the rail of the gangway and landing on the mobile suit below. The engineer seemed amazed they managed to do such a feat. Another one of her friends suddenly fell to the ground.

"Hamada!"

She span around in anger and fired repeatedly in the direction of the ZAFT soldiers, hitting one of the young soldiers that infiltrated the colony first. One of the other soldiers shouted the name "Rusty" before running out from behind their cover and firing at the engineer.

One bullet hit her in the arm, and she fell back in pain. Kira and Jason darted over to her as the ZAFT soldier realized he was out of ammo and discarded his rifle, drawing his knife instead. He jumped up on the mobile suit using his jetpack, and ran toward the engineer, Jason and Kira, only to stop at the last minute. Kira looked up, and felt a sense of fear fill his very soul.

"Athrun?"  
"Kira!?"

The engineer lifted her arm, and fired at the soldier, Athrun, who used his jetpack to dart across to one of the other mobile suits. He then climbed into the cockpit, whilst the engineer tried to stand.

"One of you get in the suit over there and stay put. The other one get in here with me! We should be safe." Said the engineer.

Jason clambered over the debris that filled the area, and made his way to the cockpit of the other Mobile Suit, whilst the engineer and Kira got into the cockpit of the Suit they were standing on. The cockpit doors closed, and another explosive detonated, destroying the gangway.

Outside the hangar, within the town itself, three other new Mobile Suits activated, which the other young soldiers piloting them. One of the soldiers opened the communication link.

"Dearkka, how is it?"  
"The operating system is pathetic, but it's up and running."

"Good, what about you Nicol?"  
"Just a minute, Isaac!"

With a short time, the three of them stood up.

"Alright," said Isaac, "let's get these back to Commander Creuset."

He turned the suit toward one of the GINNs that were fighting against the tanks and jeeps next to him.

"Miguel, stay here and wait for Athrun and Rusty."  
"Understood!"

With that, Isaac, Dearkka and Nicol started the jets on the back of the mobile suits, and took off toward the exit of the colony.

"Stealing these suits was so easy… Orb's just as weak as those other Natural bastards… No wonder they're working together now…" thought Isaac.


	2. Chapter 2

**Phase 2 – The Name Is Gundam**

The female engineer pushed Kira aside and took place in the mobile suit's pilot seat. She began pressing various buttons and looking around the cockpit as the screens that surrounded them illuminated. Kira watched as a smaller screen lit up with the words "General Unilateral Neuro-link Dispersive Autonomic Manoeuvre".

"Gundam?" said Kira.

"I should at least be able to move this thing…" said the Engineer as she used the controls to stand the mobile suit upright.

To their right they watched as Athrun, the ZAFT soldier, activated the second mobile suit. Much to the engineer's surprise, the third mobile suit that Jason had climbed into activated as well. She initiated communications with Jason's suit immediately.

"What are you doing!? I said to stay put!"

"It… It wasn't me… I just… I just started the screens so I could see what was going on!"

"Ugh… Never mind! They'll know you're in there now! Get out quickly!" shouted the Engineer.

"No! I can move this thing too!"

Slowly but surely the third mobile suit stood as well. Another explosion took place behind them with such strength that it blew open the hangar. Athrun took his suit and flew toward a GINN, landing behind it.

"Miguel! Rusty failed!" shouted Athrun through the communicator.

"What?"

"Those are being piloted by Naturals!"

"Rusty… Hmph, alright! I'll capture one! Go and report to Commander Creuset! Have him send reinforcements!"

As the GINN, piloted by Miguel, drew it's sword, Kira and engineer landed on a ruined area of tarmac. Jason landed next to them, shaking the ground. Kira glanced at the screen on the left of cockpit, and his eyes widened.

"Sai! Kuzzey! Tolle! Milly!"

The four friends were running away from the three new mobile suits as fast as they could. Jason looked over and saw them upon hearing Kira shout, only to hear a warning sound as Miguel's GINN came speeding toward him.

Miguel knocked Jason's mobile suit backwards into the remains of a building, then headed for Kira and the engineer. Miguel swung his sword, but the engineer jumped over the suit and landing behind him. Athrun watched from his suit as Miguel span the GINN round and went to strike again. At the last second the engineer pressed another button, and the words Phase Shift illuminated above it.

Their mobile suit suddenly changed colour, becoming blue, red and white. Miguel's sword came down, and the Gundam's arms raised to block it. As the blade connected with the arms, sparks flew off in every direction.

"What!?" shouted Miguel.

"This mobile suit…" said Kira.

Miguel flew the GINN away from the Gundam, which remained unharmed from the strike. The engineer opened another connection with Jason and spoke in a harsh tone.

"Press the button that says Phase Shift! Now!"

Jason did as he was told, and upon activating it, his suit became a dark shade of blue.

"What's with that thing!? It's armour…!" screamed Miguel as he landed.

"These suits have Phase Shift armour. Once it's on, the GINN's sword won't damage it!"

Athrun activated his own Phase Shift, turning his mobile suit a deep red with patches of black. He then proceed to dispatch the tanks nearby with the machine guns housed in the mobile suits head.

"You are to leave, quickly!" shouted Miguel. "Don't keep wandering around!"

Athrun glanced over at the mobile suit Kira was in. "It couldn't be him… It's not possible…" thought Athrun, silently, before taking off. Miguel ignited his suit's thrusters and went in for a second attack on the engineer and Kira.

Just as he was about to reach them, he was hit by a barrage of machine gun fire from Jason's suit. Miguel stopped for a split second, then flew toward Kira and the engineer once again.

"Hmph, even with that armour… You're too slow!"

Miguel swung his sword, and the engineers barely managed to move the suit in time to avoid it. The GINN then span round and slashed quickly, knocking the Gundam mobile suit backwards.

"Watch out!" scream Jason.

The Gundam had nearly crushed Tolle and the others, who were still caught up in the area. Kira's face filled with a mixed expression of fear and determination.

"How cocky the Naturals are, thinking they can pilot mobile suits!!" shouted Miguel in anger.

He raised his sword once again as the engineer stepped backward, drawing closer to Tolle's group. As the sword came forward as if to stab the cockpit, Kira leant forward and grabbed the controls. He made the Gundam mobile suit kneel down and avoid the blade, then dart forward, pushing Miguel's GINN backwards.

As Miguel flew backwards, Jason moved closer, slowly.

"Kira!"

"Jason!?"

"This OS is terrible! That's why it's so hard to move!"

Kira looked down at the small computer screen, and began accessing the suit's operating system.

"What? Using an OS like this…?"

"It's not finished yet!" replied the Engineer.

"Kira! I've rewritten the one for this suit! I'll keep him busy whilst you do that one!"

"Got it!" Kira turned to the engineer, "please move aside, quickly!"

The enigeer climbed out of the pilot seat and Kira took her place. He grasped the fold away keyboard to his left and begin pressing the keys at an alarmingly fast rate.

"These boys…" said the engineer, softly and quietly.

As Kira was busy rewriting the OS, Miguel came again. This time Jason moved his Gundam mobile suit in the way, catching Miguel of guard. Jason raised his suit's fist and punched the GINN in head, knocking it back again.

Within a few seconds, Kira spoke.

"I'm done!"

"Alright!"

"Weapons… Weapons…!" said Kira as he frantically search the suit's database. "Is this is!?"

Kira typed in a command on the keyboard and two compartments, one and each leg, opened to reveal a pair of daggers. As Miguel stood his GINN up once again, Kira sped forward, utilizing his changes to the OS which enabled him to move the suit much more freely.

He closed in a went to strike with daggers, but Miguel jolted his suit back and, using his sword, knocked one of the daggers out of Kira's suit's hand. The dagger landed just in front of Jason's suit. Miguel flew backwards using his thrusters, landed, and readied himself once again. Jason bent his suit down and grasped the dagger in front of him before moving around behind Miguel.

Kira started his Gundam running forward and Jason ignited his thrusters, both coming at Miguel for opposite angles. Within seconds they reached him, planted a dagger in both the front and back of the GINN.

As the three mobile suits stood there, sparks once again shooting off in every direction, the GINN's cockpit opened, and Miguel jump out, using his jetpack to get away.

"This is bad!" screamed the engineer. "Get away from the GINN!"

"What?" said Kira and Jason in unison.

The GINN subsequently self-detonated, knocking both Kira and Jason's suits backwards and filling the areas with a cloud of dust.

Meanwhile, in a corridor leading toward the hangar with the new battleship, the woman from the auto car station awoke to find herself amongst floating debris. The artificial gravity seemed to have shut down. In front of her was one of her colleagues, dead. She reached toward him but quickly pulled her hand back to her mouth as she gasped. It had taken a few moments to sink in that he was dead.

"… Archangel!" shouted the woman, as she looked down the passageway towards the battleship.

Outside the colony the battle waged on. Mobile Armours were being obliterated left, right and centre. The only GINNs actually being damaged were the ones in combat with Lieutenant Flaga and his comrades. The cruiser they had arrived in was taking heavy damaged, and the manoeuvre mechanisms failed as it was heading straight toward the colony's side. The collusion caused the cruiser to fold in on itself and explode. Lieutenant Flaga flew past the flames in his Mobius-Zero mobile armour.

"Is there nothing we can do about the difference in our abilities? Damn Coordinators…"

The Lieutenant released the clips on his Mobius's four gunbarrels, and they shot in various directions, attached by wires. He flew toward a GINN and the gunbarrels surround it, blast it from four different angles with a barrage of bullets, tearing it apart.

Commander Creuset watched from his battleship as the fight carried on.

"Aurora Team is on emergency! Fire-prevention Team to B-Deck" shouted one of the ZAFT personnel aboard the ship. Captain Ardes' face filled with annoyance as he stared at the screen, whilst Commander Creuset simply sat still, his mask covering his eyes and expression from the world.

"Aurora was shot down?" said Ardes. "In this kind of a battle?"

"It seems that a somewhat irritating fly is still buzzing around." replied Creuset.

"What?"

"A laser beacon communication from Miguel Aiman!" shouted one of the personnel.

The news seemed to shock both Ardes and Creuset as they both quickly turned to face the speaker.

"It's a emergency!" shouted the communications officer.

"If the situation forced Miguel to abandon his unit…" said Creuset, "leave the last two units as they are."

Commander Creuset stood up, turned around and floated toward the exit of the ship's bridge.

Within the corridor near the new battleship, the Archangel, the woman flouted along until she reached the Earth Alliance's waiting room. As she stopped and stared at the remains of the room, the Captain of the Archangel's hat drifted toward her. As she grasped it, tears filled her eyes.

"Damn… Are there any survivors!?" she shouted.

No answer. Just bodies and body parts floating amongst the wreckage of the room. Suddenly, a banging against a door in the corridor below started. The corridor had been exposed when the floor of the room was destroyed. The door swung open a couple of seconds later, and a man with a torch entered the room. He shone the torch at the woman for a second as she covered her eyes.

"Ensign Badgiruel?" said the man with the torch. "Thank goodness you're alright!"

Back in space, two purple flares and one green flare illuminated near the ZAFT battleship.

"They're retreating!?" said Lieutenant Flaga. "But… There's still something… This is… !?"

The Lieutenant swung his mobile armour around to face the colony, which was now a short distance away. He sped forward just in time to see the thrusters of a modified GINN. The GINN changed direction and flew straight towards him.

"Just like I can sense you," said Commander Creuset from within the GINN. "Can you sense me too? What a sorrowful fate we share… Mu La Flaga…"

Meanwhile, within Heliopolis' city, Jason and Kira had knelt their Gundam mobile suits down and climbed out. The engineer was stretched out on a park bench under some shelters, unconscious. Sai stood staring at the mobile suit Kira had been in, whilst Tolle and 

Kuzzey examined it's cockpit. Jason was sitting on the floor with his back against a nearby truck, whilst Kira and Miriallia were tending to the engineers wound.

After a few moments, the engineer began to move around in pain before opening her eyes. On her shoulder was a bandage that Miriallia had made.

"You woke up!" said Miriallia, with a kind smile on her face. "Kira, she's up!"

"You'd better not move yet" said Kira.

The engineer turned her head to face him.

"I'm sorry," continued Kira. "I did something irresponsible…"

"Do you want some water?" asked Miriallia, grasping a bottle beside her.

"Thank you…" said the engineer.

She turned back to Miriallia as she spoke, and Kira helped her sit up. She grasped the bottle tightly, and with quite a bit of agony, brought it to her mouth to drink.

"The Gundam is amazing!" shouted Kuzzey from afar. "Can you move it or not?"

The words seemed to shock the engineer and she stopped drinking and looked in Kuzzey's direction.

"Hey, don't play around with it!" shouted Sai.

"Why it become gray again?" asked Tolle as he climbed out of the cockpit.

"The main battery is off, I guess" said Kuzzey.

"Guys! You really shouldn't play with that!" shouted Jason, without opening his eyes.

"Get away from that unit!!" shouted the engineer as she fired a warning shot that deflected just by Tolle, much to the surprise of everyone.

She slowly stood up and walked toward the group. Jason stood up and moved next to Sai. Kira ran up to the engineer shouting.

"What are you doing? Stop it! They carried you down whilst you were unconscious!"

Even more surprising for Kira, the engineer then turned the gun she had aimed at Tolle to Kira. He stepped back, feeling full of anger.

"What the hell!?" shouted Jason. "What's wrong with you!?"

"I appreciate the fact that you all saved me," said the engineer. "But those are a top secret of the army."

Tolle, Sai, Kuzzey and Jason walked toward Kira and stood beside him. Miriallia was still standing under the shelter, her hand over her mouth in shock.

"They're not something that civilians are allowed to meddle with" continued the engineer.

"What? Weren't Kira and Jason the ones piloting them just now?" said Tolle.

This caused the engineer the return her aim to Tolle.

"Everyone. Over there." Said the Engineer, pointing to the spot next to Miriallia. The group walked over to Miriallia, not once taking their eyes of the engineer. Jason shook his head in disgust.

"Tell me your names, one at a time." Demanded the engineer.

"Sai Arguille."

"Kuzzey Buskirk"

"Tolle Koenig"

"Miriallia Haw"

"Jason Riggs"

There a short paused before Kira spoke his name. His face was filled with frustration.

"Kira Yamato…"

"Very well. I am Murrue Ramius. I'm a commission officer of the Earth Alliance Army. My apologies, but things have come to a situation where I cannot let you go anymore."

The group all jolted in perfect synchronization.

"Regardless of what happened," continued Murrue. "You have all seen a top military secret. Until I contract the appropriate authorities to decide your arrangements, you will have to stay with me."

Miriallia let out a load gasp.

"What… You've got to be kidding!" shouted Tolle.

"You will follow my instructions." said Murrue.

"We are civilians from Heliopolis! We are neutral! We have nothing to do with any army!" shouted Sai.

"Why's the Earth Army in Heliopolis anyway?" said Jason.

Kira turned to face his friends as they continued to speak.

"It's really strange!" said Tolle.

"That's right! That's why it turned out like this!" said Kuzzey.

Suddenly there was a gunshot. Everyone looked up in fear at Murrue, who had fired into the sky to shut them up. She proceeded to aim the gun at the group once again, with a much sterner look on her face.

"Shut up! You kids don't know anything… Saying that it doesn't concern you because you're neutral. You can't really be thinking like that… A top secret of the Earth Army is here, and you have all seen it. That is your reality now."

"That's so unreasonable…" said Sai.

"Unreasonable or not, we are war. Between PLANT and Earth. Natural and Coordinator."

Those words seem to hit Kira and Jason hard. Their expressions became harsh and they stared directly at Murrue.

"That is the world outside you own…" she continued.

Outside of the colony, Mu La Flaga was engaged in combat with Rau Le Creuset's custom, white GINN. Rau hid behind one of the colony's pillar as Mu flew past. He darted out at the last second and fired three shots. Mu only just managed to avoid them but turning his thrusters to full power.

"Bastard!" shouted Mu.

Mu disconnected his gunbarrels again, and use them to surround Rau's GINN.

"You always seem to be in my way, Mu La Flaga! But I guess I'm the same to you as well!"

Before Mu's gunbarrels could fire, Rau used his GINN's enhanced manoeuvrability to fly inside the colony's docks. Mu reconnected the gunbarrels and flew in after him.

Inside the damaged hangar, Ensign Badgiruel and the man who found her entered the bridge of the Archangel.

"The few who survived were those on board the Archangel at the time of the explosion. Most of them are factory workers…" explained the young Earth Alliance man.

"The situation? What about the ZAFT ships?" asked the Ensign.

"I don't know… We already have our hands full surveying our surroundings."

The Ensign pressed on of the buttons on the Archangel's main control board, switching on the lights and illuminating the bridge. She began to run a damage diagnostic, but found that only minimal damage had been sustained.

"As expected of the Archangel. It won't be sunk from this kind of damage." said the Ensign.

"But we still haven't cleared the debris near the port entrance. It's completely blocked."

The Ensign pressed another button, activating the communications system. All the was heard and shown on the communication screen, however, was static.

"The communications are still jammed… Then this was a diversion… ZAFT's real target was Morgenroete!? Shit! What's the situation in the city? What happen to the Gs? I can't make anything out from here!" shouted the Ensign in frustration.

Suddenly, two voices appeared over the communication, albeit barely audible.

"This… … 105, Strike… Earth army… … respond…"

"Th… … X108 Thor… Earth… please…. spond…"

Kira and Jason were inside the two Gundam mobile suits, trying to get hold on an surviving Earth Alliance soldiers. A truck with two trailers pulled up beside the Strike Gundam, which Kira was in. Sai jumped out of the driver's side door and ran over to Murrue as Kira and Jason climbed down and moved to join them. Miriallia was sitting next to Murrue whilst Kuzzey and Tolle were standing next to the truck.

"The trailers marked 'Number 5' and 'Number 6'." Said Sai.

"Thank you…" replied Murrue.

"What next?"

"The power packs… Kira, Jason, equip them to the Gundams… Then try the communications again…"

Within the colony's main structural tunnel, Mu and Rau continued to fight. Rau fired his rifle in quick succession, once again barely missing Mu's mobile armour, but damaging the colony whilst he was at it.

"In a place like this!?" screamed Mu as he returned fire, missing Rau and damaging the colony's structural interior further..

"I'd be happy if you'd disappear here, Mu La Flaga!" said Rau as he darted behind cover, only to reappear a moment later and shoot Mu's gunbarrels, destroying them, leaving him with just the small gun on the front of the Mobius mobile armour.

Back in the Archangel's bridge, Ensign Badgiruel was sitting in the Captain's chair, accessing the main start up controls.

"To do something like launching this ship… It's impossible with this amount of personnel!" said the male officer.

"While you're talking about it, think about what we should be doing next! Morgenroete might still be under attack!" replied the Ensign.

The door at the back of the bridge opened and three more Earth Alliance soldiers entered the bridge.

"I've brought them here…" said the first to enter.

"Take you seats! Just follow the instructions on the computer!"

"Yes ma'am!"

The three of them sat in various different seats through the bridge, ready to man the necessary control systems.

"There are still ZAFT ships outside. We can't fight…" continued the male officer.

"I know! Prepare to fire the cannons when the ship launches! Can you do it, Sergeant?"

The male Sergeant moved to the front of the bridge and took his seat. He began pressing various keys and buttons.

"Start launch sequence! Because this is an emergency, processes C-30 to L-21 will be omitted!" said the Ensign.

"Main power online! Output rising, no anomalies. 450 seconds until rated value."

"Too long," said the Ensign. "What's the situation of the conduit from Heliopolis?"

"It's working!"

"Take power from there."

"Conduit online! Connection confirmed, flow is normal. 20 seconds until rated value. Life support systems starting up. No anomalies. CIC online. Weapons system, online. FCS, contact. Magnetic field chamber and pellet dispenser idling, no anomalies. Engine, no anomalies. Archangel, all systems online."

"Close the air locks," said the Ensign. "All crew, get ready for concussion damage on the ship's hull during the breakthrough. Advance at low speed. Archangel, launch!"

The battleships engines burst into life with a blue flame, and the ship moved forward toward the debris filled exit of the hangar. The two front legs of the ship opened to reveal twin cannons.

Mu and Rau continued to exchange fire. Kira and Jason moved the Gundams over to the trailers.

"Which is the power pack!?" shouted Kira.

"The weapons and power packs are combined. Equip them as is!" replied Murrue.

Just then, a large explosion emanated from the structural beam the spanned the centre of the colony. Out of the hole that was left came Mu's mobile armour and Rau's GINN. Rau's attention turned to Kira and Jason in their suits.

"The last two, eh?"

Rau turned toward the suits and increased his thruster output to maximum, advancing with incredible speed. Mu came in from the side, firing, diverting Rau's cause. Murrue began running toward Kira and Jason, screaming for them to equip the power pack quickly. Rau moved in for the kill against Mu, attempting to cut the mobile armour in two with his GINN's sword. Mu flicked the front end of the mobile armour toward Rau, and Rau cut through the mobile armour's cannon instead.

He then sped toward Kira and Jason again.

"Now I'll have you die!!"

Kira and Jason equipped the power pack hurriedly, and turned on the Phase Shift armour, changing the suits' colours again. The Strike Gundam now sported a small multi-missle launcher on its shoulder, and a large cannon clipped to its back. The Thor Gundam gained a rifle, a beam sabre and a large hammer. It was obvious that the Thor was meant mainly for close combat.

In the docks below, the Archangel reached the exit.

"Accelerate to maximum battle velocity once the cannons commence firing!" shouted the Ensign.

The cannons illuminated for a brief second, before releasing two huge beams of energy toward the dock's door. The resulting explosion was gigantic. Rau stopped in his tracks as the Archangel appeared from the flames. Kira and Jason gazed up at the ship, whilst Rau hovered, staring at it from the side.


End file.
